


山风坠落5

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	山风坠落5

评论点赞呢？

吴先生最近也察觉到罗云熙的精神状态不佳，他问妻子是不是身体不适，妻子矢口否认，只是私下比交往时还要粘他。

妻子面上总带着些愁绪，吴先生见了心下越发怜惜，也就顺了他的意，偶尔在家开电话会，都任由他沉默的窝在自己怀里。

罗云熙搂着他的脖子不肯撒手，让吴先生想到没有安全感的小动物，他将罗云熙抱起来，放在床边:“怎么了，是不是工作不顺心？”

罗云熙摇摇头，把脸埋在丈夫的胸前:“就想和你待在一起。”

吴先生搂着他:“对不起，最近太忙了，要不然就带你出去散散心，不然……我让人安排你一下，你带你父母出去旅旅游？”

罗云熙觉得恐惧又难堪，发生那样的事情，他真的谁不都想见，要是能跟吴先生两两相对，再不见第三个人，那是最好不过的。

然而他想做孤岛，又怎么能苛求他忙碌辛劳的丈夫同他一样？

他只能寻着吴先生闲暇时腻在他身边，求得片刻的安心，他张开双臂，软软的声音任谁听了都无法拒绝:“老公，抱抱。”

吴先生心软到不行，忙将他紧抱在怀里:“宝宝，有不开心的事情要告诉我，别闷在心里。”

罗云熙依偎在对方怀中，低垂着双眸，轻轻的嗯了一声。

同在一个屋檐下，避开一个人真的很难，罗云熙自认不是一个内向的人，偶尔也会同朋友们出去聚个餐，聊聊近况，然而最近却兴致缺缺，和朋友一起也总是集中不了精神。

工作日他大多在练习室和剧院间往返，若是吴先生晚上有应酬，他便在舞团大楼应付晚饭，然后在练习室待到深夜，大多数时间只是坐在镜子前面发呆。

生活突然变成了一个逼仄的小匣子，他被困在其中，竟觉得四面都没有出路，压的他喘不过气。

到了周末他也要提前打听好丈夫的行程，若是丈夫有事，他不得不强迫自己起床，出门找个地方待着。

以前爱睡懒觉的习惯都改了。

周六的早上，他坐车来到离家老远的商业街，寻了一家咖啡厅点了一杯咖啡，这个时间路上的人不多，只有晨练的大叔大妈，罗云熙面无表情的看着落地窗外的人来人往，突然想要不就离婚吧。

或许连这个形式都免了，逃的远远的，天大地大，总有能让他容身的地方。

他端起咖啡喝了一口，突然听到有人叫他:“云熙？”

他循声望去，青年的笑容温柔，像窗外和煦的日光，几步走到他面前:“真的是你，怎么一大早就出了门，还跑到这里来喝咖啡？”

是吴磊。

罗云熙也很诧异会在这里碰到他:“你怎么在这里？你昨晚不是没回家？”

吴磊抓了抓微翘的头毛:“啊，是的，昨天和同学吃毕业散伙饭，闹了一整晚，后来送女生们回家，回宿舍，我就在朋友校外的公寓里将就了一晚上。你呢，你怎么这么早出门，今天是周末呀。”

罗云熙这才意识到他早上晃晃悠悠穿过的半座城市，竟到了吴磊的大学附近，他掩饰的端起咖啡喝了一口，竟想不出什么借口，半晌才吞吞吐吐道:“我，我听说这家的咖啡好喝，也没什么事，就……”

吴磊理解的笑了笑，招手叫来服务员，点了一杯美式，罗云熙收紧的心松了下来，他发现吴磊有一种让人很安心的魔力，似乎任何时候都能温柔应对，不会令人感到难堪。

随后他们在这家咖啡说不上好喝的咖啡店吃了早餐，鸡蛋三明治，并不低脂健康，但吃完的那一刻罗云熙仿佛把心也揣回了肚子里，难得的平静。

他看着吴磊，没头没尾的开口:“小磊，谢谢。”

吴磊眸光一闪，眼睛亮亮的看着他，笑意满溢:“你怎么提前就谢上了？东西还没给你呢。”

他说着从背包里拿出一个信封:“拿着。”

罗云熙疑惑的接过来打开，里面是两张演出票，俄罗斯芭蕾舞团在S城剧院的演出。

并不是什么稀奇玩意儿，吴先生也好，罗云熙自己也好，弄来票都没有困难，即使吴磊给他的票位置很好。

只是他最近过得浑浑噩噩，根本没有关注近期的演出，他看向吴磊，吴磊道:“我看你最近精神不太好，可以去看看演出，放松一下，爸如果忙，可以叫朋友陪你，毕竟一个人看演出很无聊的。”

罗云熙觉得嗓子里像是被塞了一团湿润的棉花，完全堵住了，半晌他才艰难道:“谢谢你，小磊。”

计划赶不上变化，吴先生在演出那日临时飞去H国公干，最后是吴磊陪他去的，青年大概坚持了十来分钟，接着靠着他的肩膀睡了个昏天黑地，散场听到周围的掌声才醒过来，甚至用衣袖抹了抹嘴角的口水:“结束了？云熙，不好意思啊……”请人看演出最后自己睡着，吴磊满脸的懊恼。

罗云熙竟露出了这么多天第一个笑容:“不，谢谢你陪我，”两人跟着人群退场:“真的很精彩，你……这些天没休息好？”

吴磊点点头:“爸去H国主要是谈城西酒店项目，让我的团队赶了个联合开发方案，熬了几个大夜。”他说着伸了个懒腰，一截结实的腰腹从T恤下摆露出来:“不过睡一觉就好了。”

两人到家的时候陈飞宇已经回来了，在坐在电视前面联机玩儿电动，罗云熙到厨房接了一杯水，一转身陈飞宇竟正堵在他面前。

罗云熙皱了一下眉，之前但凡有第三个人在，陈飞宇就没有那么肆意妄为，然而今天吴磊明明也在，他竟一改常态的跑来堵他。

罗云熙绕过他想往外走，却被拉住了手腕，水杯里的水险些漾出来，罗云熙抬眼看他:“放开。”

陈飞宇岿然不动:“你们俩去看表演？云熙，你躲着我不说，还去吊着吴磊？”

罗云熙没有挣扎，手一扬，整杯水都洒在陈飞宇脸上，他看着对方，咬着牙吐出两个字:“龌龊。”

陈飞宇脸上都是水，湿漉漉的往下滴，他把罗云熙往后一推，按在冰箱门上，炙热的呼吸压上来，罗云熙侧过头躲开，那滚烫的唇就势压在他的颈侧，像是野兽咬住了猎物的脖子，那些气息让他忍不住颤抖，他挣扎着，推拒着，手一松，杯子啪的掉在地板上，玻璃渣溅的到处都是。

吴磊的声音传过来:“怎么了？”接着是他下楼咚咚的脚步声。

罗云熙一把推开陈飞宇，红着脸喘息，陈飞宇还紧紧的抓着他的手，吴磊走近了，看到他们的姿势一愣:“怎么了？”

罗云熙不说话，陈飞宇沉默片刻后，回道:“杯子碎了，小妈要收拾，我怕他扎到手。”

“哦，”吴磊应着，他正在理着自己的衬衣领子，臂弯里挂着一件休闲西装外套，整理好衣领后，他拿手指点了点陈飞宇:“你收拾干净，别让云熙动手。”说着拎着外套转身往外走:“我去一趟荣庭，郭俊辰失恋了，非要叫几个哥们去续摊。”

罗云熙看他挥手转身，整个人如坠冰窟，如果吴磊走了，如果吴磊留他一个人在这里……

“小磊！”罗云熙挣脱陈飞宇的手，快步走向吴磊，“你去哪儿，能带着我吗？”他脸上带着些他自己都没有察觉的恳切哀求:“我想跟你一起，我不想待在这里。”

吴磊似乎愣了一下，接着脸上挂上了安抚的笑容:“怎么了云熙，”他瞟了陈飞宇一眼:“是不是飞宇他给你脸色看了？我帮你教训他。”

“不是！”罗云熙拉住他，低声哀求，带了些哭腔:“你要去会所见朋友吗？你带着我吧，我不会打扰你的……”他咬着唇，用微不可察的声音道:“求你了……”

吴磊顿时手忙脚乱，最后双手按在他的肩膀上，把他往外推:“走走走，跟我一起去。”他说着，回头瞪了陈飞宇一眼。

罗云熙在出门前也回头看了一眼，陈飞宇正站在原地，一动不动的看着他们，看着竟有些形单影只的萧索。

罗云熙心底一阵瑟缩，他不知道自己心底是什么滋味，只好赶紧把视线挪回来，扯着吴磊的衣袖出了门。

—————————

石:我想跟熙熙谈恋爱，手牵手的那种。

鱼:你是有什么疾病。

Tbc


End file.
